Seconda stagione
In Italia la seconda stagione è andata in onda sul canale Mya di Mediaset Premium dal 4 novembre 2014; tutti gli episodi sono inoltre stati pubblicati sulla piattaforma on demand InfinityTV il 14 novembre 2014. È andata in onda negli USA il 6 giugno 2014, in anteprima su Netflix. Episodi Thirsty Bird.jpg|L'uccellino assetato|link=L'uccellino assetato Looks Blue, Tastes Red.jpg|È blu ma sa di rosso|link=È blu ma sa di rosso Hugs Can Be Deceiving.jpg|Gli abbracci possono ingannare|link=Gli abbracci possono ingannare S02E04.png|Tutto un altro buco|link=Tutto un altro buco Low Self Esteem City.jpg|La città della bassa autostima|link=La città della bassa autostima You Also Have a Pizza.jpg|Puoi avere una pizza|link=Puoi avere una pizza Comic Sans.jpg|Il ricatto|link=Il ricatto Appropriately Sized Pots.jpg|Vasi di dimensioni appropriate|link=Vasi di dimensioni appropriate 40 OZ of Furlough.jpg|40 ore di permesso|link=40 ore di permesso Little Mustachioed Shit.jpg|Una stronzetta con i baffi|link=Una stronzetta con i baffi Take a Break From Your Values.jpg|Prendi una pausa dai tuoi valori|link=Prendi una pausa dai tuoi valori OITNB-Wikia_S02-E12_SS_01.jpg|Era la menopausa|link=Era la menopausa OITNB-Wikia_S02-E13_SS_01.jpg|Noi siamo ben educate|link=Noi siamo ben educate Rispettiva data di pubblicazione e nome degli episodi in lingua originale Trailer ufficiale – in lingua originale Cast Cast principale *Taylor Schilling ~ Piper Chapman (12/13)* *Uzo Aduba ~ Suzanne "Occhi Pazzi" Warren (12/13)* *Danielle Brooks ~ Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson (12/13)* *Michael Harney ~ Sam Healy (10/13)* *Natasha Lyonne ~ Nicole "Nicky" Nichols (12/13)* *Taryn Manning ~ Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett (10/13)* *Kate Mulgrew ~ Galina "Red" Reznikov (12/13)* *Jason Biggs ~ Larry Bloom (9/13)* Special Guest Stars *Lorraine Toussaint ~ Yvonne "Vee" Parker (12/13) *Laura Prepon ~ Alex Vause (4/13) *Pablo Schreiber ~ George "Pornobaffo" Mendez (3/13) Guest Stars *Catherine Curtin ~ Wanda Bell (12/13) *Selenis Leyva ~ Gloria Mendoza (12/13) *Nick Sandow ~ Joe Caputo (12/13) *Samira Wiley ~ Poussey Washington (12/13) *Jackie Cruz ~ Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales (11/13)** *Lea DeLaria ~ Carrie "Big Boo" Black (11/13) *Joel Marsh Garland ~ Scott O'Neill (11/13) *Vicky Jeudy ~ Janae Watson (11/13)** *Matt McGorry ~ John Bennett (11/13) *Adrienne C. Moore ~ Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes (11/13) *Dascha Polanco ~ Dayanara Diaz (11/13) *Yael Stone ~ Lorna Morello (11/13) *Laverne Cox ~ Sophia Burset (10/13) *Kimiko Glenn ~ Brook Soso (10/13)** *Diane Guerrero ~ Maritza Ramos (10/13)** *Elizabeth Rodriguez ~ Aleida Diaz (10/13) *Jessica Pimentel ~ Maria Ruiz (10/13)** *Beth Fowler ~ Sorella Jane Ingalls (9/13)** *Annie Golden ~ Norma Romano (9/13) *Alysia Reiner ~ Natalie "Fig" Figueroa (8/13) *Barbara Rosenblat ~ "Miss" Rosa Cisneros (8/13)** *Abigail Savage ~ Gina Murphy (8/13)** *Maria Dizzia ~ Polly Harper (7/13)** *Lauren Lapkus ~ Susan Fischer (7/13) *Constance Shulman ~ Yoga Jones (7/13) *Brendan Burke ~ Wade Donaldson (6/13) *Lolita Foster ~ Elique Maxwell (6/13)** *Matt Peters ~ Joel Luschek (5/13) *Lori Tan Chinn ~ Mei Chang (4/13)** *Deborah Rush ~ Carol Chapman (4/13) *Tracee Chimo ~ Neri Feldman (3/13) *Michael Chernus ~ Cal Chapman (2/13) *Deidre Lovejoy ~ Chris Maser (2/13) *Todd Susman ~ Howard Bloom (2/13) *Rebecca Drysdale ~ Mazall (1/13) *Ramon Franco ~ Francisco (1/13) *Brian Haley ~ U.S. Marshall (1/13) *Olga Merediz ~ Lourdes (1/13) *Lori Petty ~ Lolly Whitehill (1/13) *Tanya Wright ~ Crystal Burset (1/13) Co-Stars *Dale Soules ~ Frieda Berlin (10/13) *Julie Lake ~ Angie Rice (9/13) *Emma Myles ~ Leanne Taylor (9/13) *Yvette Freeman ~ Irma (8/13) *Judith Roberts ~ Taslitz (8/13) *Lin Tucci ~ Anita DeMarco (7/13) *Laura Gomez ~ Blanca Flores (6/13) *Ian Paola ~ Yadriel (5/13) *Alan R. Rodriguez ~ CO Gallego (5/13) *Patricia Squire ~ Jimmy (5/13) *Richard Gallagher ~ Andrew Nance (4/13) *Mary Looram ~ Celeste Chapman (3/13) *Peter Rini ~ Jason Figueroa (3/13) *Nick Stevenson ~ Pete Harper (3/13) *Tom Beaujour ~ John Glickman (2/13) *Sanja Danilovic ~ Katya (2/13) *Ira Elliot ~ Gabe Ronley (2/13) *Tim Foljahn ~ Albert Roth *Bill Hoag ~ Bill Chapman (2/13) *Eric D. Hill ~ RJ (2/13) *Ben Konigsberg ~ Yusef (2/13) *Stephen O'Reilly ~ Christopher MacLaren (2/13) *Tamara Torres ~ Donna che pulisce (2/13) *Alex Wraith ~ Vasily Reznikov (2/13) *Brianda Agramonte ~ Felicia (1/13) *Stephen Lee Anderson ~ Jürgen Mertensacker (1/13) *LaTonya Borsay ~ Social Worker (1/13) *Brigid Brady ~ Renee (1/13) *Lee Brock ~ Mrs. Sackin (1/13) *Deron B. Campbell ~ Black Customer (1/13) *Dylan Chalfy ~ Dennis Warren (1/13) *Kwoade Cross ~ Young Man (1/13) *Jonathan Cunningham ~ Bartender (1/13) *Erin Davie ~ Pat Warren (1/13) *Claire Dominguez ~ Showering Latina (1/13) *Teeka Duplessis ~ Taystee a 11 anni (1/13) *Rob Falcone ~ Big Joe Morello (1/13) *Erin Gerasimovich ~ Grace a 10 anni (1/13) *Pablo Gonzalez ~ LeJunqui (1/13) *Mercedes Griffith ~ Grace a 13 anni (1/13) *Michael Dennis Hill ~ Futuro padre (1/13) *Michael H. Ingram ~ Consulente (1/13) *Azalia J. ~ Futura madre (1/13) *Sylvia Kauders ~ Signora anziana (1/13) *Natalie Knepp ~ Amanda (1/13) *Oksana Lada ~ Ulya (1/13) *Michael McCormick ~ Avvocato (1/13) *Hugo Medina ~ Arturo (1/13) *Indio Melendez ~ Querent (1/13) *Kathryn Merry ~ Melanie (1/13) *Jimmy Palumbo ~ Jeremy l'idraulico (1/13) *Corey Patrick ~ Detective #1 (1/13) *Tanya Perez ~ Infermiera (1/13) *Kristen Sieh ~ Francine (1/13) *Kian Silva ~ Giovane Benny (1/13) *Jeff Talbott ~ Maxwell Slovin (1/13) *Mckayla Twiggs ~ Isla (1/13) *Taliyah Whitaker ~ Suzanne a 5 anni (1/13) *Eden Wiggins ~ Suzanne a 10 anni (1/13) *Don Clark Williams ~ Giudice (1/13) *Gameela Wright] ~ Infermiera (1/13) |'*'''Credited in all 13 episodes | |'**'''Credited as a Co-Star in some episodes | Crew Scrittori * Tara Herrmann: episodio 1 * Jenji Kohan: episodi 1, 2 e 13 * Lauren Morelli: episodi 3 e 9 * Sian Heder: episodi 4 e 10 * Nick Jones: episodi 5 e 11 * Stephen Falk: episodio 6 * Sara Hess: episodi 7 e 12 * Alex Regnery: episodio 8 * Hartley Voss: episodio 8 Direttori * Jodie Foster: episodio 1 * Michael Trim: episodi 2 e 3 * Phil Abraham: episodi 4 e 12 * Andrew McCarthy: episodi 5 e 7 * Allison Anders: episodio 6 * Daisy von Scherler Mayer: episodio 8 * SJ Clarkson: episodio 9 * Jennifer Getzinger: episodio 10 * Constantine Makris: episodi 11 and 13 Doppiatori italiani *Francesca Fiorentini: Piper "Pipes" Chapman *Laura Romano: Alex Vause *Mario Cordova: Sam Healy *Angiola Baggi: Galina "Red" Reznikov *Emiliano Coltorti: Larry Bloom *Gemma Donati: Suzanne "Occhi Pazzi" Warren *Benedetta Degli Innocenti: Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Letizia Ciampa: Nicole "Nicky" Nichols *Valentina Favazza: Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Ilaria Latini: Gloria Mendoza *Perla Liberatori: Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Eva Padoan: Dayanara Diaz *Antonio Sanna: Joe Caputo *Sabrina Duranti: Lorna Morello *Giulia Franceschetti: Poussey Washington *Erica Necci: Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Barbara Castracane: Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Alessandra Korompay: Aleida Diaz *Emanuela D'Amico: Maria Ruiz Categoria:Seconda stagione Categoria:Stagioni